


Nelo and Leon

by SParkie96



Series: Leon X The Sparda Twins [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Good news: Leon and Sherry don’t immediately get picked up by the US Government post Raccoon City and shortly after their departure with Claire.Bad News: They’re taken by demons in disguise who work for Mundus...though it’s not totally bad because they’re “gifted” to Nelo Angelo. The demon knight takes pity on them because he is reminded of what had happened to his mother. When Nelo hears of what the two had endured, he respects them both and even grew to love Leon and care for Sherry as if she were his own pup.Rated M for off-screen sexy times, language, and gore. Canon Typical stuff.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Nelo Angelo, Leon S. Kennedy/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Leon X The Sparda Twins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Nelo and Leon

**Author's Note:**

> Moanday Request: "Being Filled or Bukkake" 
> 
> How about being filled with rage and a baby?

Leon shifted uncomfortably, wearing the attire of this “realm” as that crazy creature looking thing put it. The supposed “King” of the “Underworld” and all that jazz. Leon found all of this to be insane and he was quietly wondering if he and Sherry had been taken by some angry failed Umbrella experiments. But these things did things that even “viruses” couldn’t do. At least...he didn’t think they could, he did see some crazy shit in Raccoon City. 

And then there was this Nelo Angelo guy who looked pretty normal underneath the helmet and armor, at least, as normal as one could look when they had gray skin, black veins and red orbs and snow white hair. At least he was human looking, and Leon had wondered if he had once been a prisoner like them. From the few times he had taken the Omega, Leon didn’t end up infected with anything and he smelled like a normal Alpha. 

Though, there was a hint of a scent that was a bit off, but not rancid like Mundus or the other whatever the fuck they were. Leon often wondered what Nelo had done to deserve the constant mocking and insults from Mundus. The Demon King often called Nelo “half-breed” or “abomination” along with mocking his mother’s death and his father’s dishonor. It had been after one particularly violent dinner that Nelo had Leon and Sherry eat in his quarters from then on, the knight eating with them, but never saying a word. 

Come to think of it, Leon had never heard the Alpha say much of anything, even during sex. It had been mostly growls and grunts then. The only time Leon had heard his voice was when the knight told them where everything was in his humble abode. And even then, it was mostly one word sentences in a quiet, almost strained voice. 

Leon laid on the bed with Sherry, the little girl reading a book she had procured from Nelo’s collection of books. She wore a simple blue night gown as she cuddled up to the Omega, both of them unable to sleep due to nightmares. Leon pulled at the clothes he wore, feeling a bit cold. He wore a simple white buttoned down shirt and soft black pants. He wasn’t sure if they were supposed to be sleep clothes or lounge wear here, but he wore them because they were the comfiest things he could find. Nelo hadn’t come home yet either from whatever he had been tasked to do. 

Sherry was a smart girl but she struggled a bit with the complex reading, asking Leon to help her with some words and what they meant. The story itself read much like a fairytale. This one told a tale of a human woman named Eva falling for a demon knight named Sparda. Leon listened and occasionally helped read, finding himself very invested in the story as well. Two people, or well, a demon and a human, who had fallen in love, so much so, the demon gave up his power and position to be with her, sealing off the Gates of Hell so their family could be safe. He had done some other things, but Leon had no idea what they were, but he assumed it was all very honorable. 

“Oh no, I read ahead by accident!” Sherry exclaimed suddenly, “I don’t know if I want to read anymore…” 

“Why?” Leon asked curiously, “What happens?” 

Sherry swallowed down a breath before pointing to the part she had read ahead to. Leon looked down at it, feeling a little disappointed, “Oh no...he disappears?” 

Sherry nodded, “Uh huh...what about Eva? And their sons?” 

Leon tried to maintain a bit of optimism, saying that they could keep reading and see if he maybe came back to be with them. Sherry nodded, hoping that he did because she would be very disappointed if he didn’t. 

“He doesn’t.” A voice by the door said. 

Leon and Sherry looked up, seeing Nelo standing there with his helmet under his arm, “Oh, sorry, we didn’t hear you.” Leon apologized, about to get up to help the elder out of his armor but Nelo held up a hand, telling Leon to lie back down, so that he could take care of his own armor.

“Oh…” Sherry deflated at the news, “He doesn’t?” 

“No.” Nelo replied with a shake of his head, setting the armor on it’s rack, standing before them in black slacks, “Sadly, he doesn’t…” 

“Spoiler Alert.” Leon sighed, about to close the book, but Sherry protested, “He doesn’t come back, Sherry Berry.” 

“But I want to know what happens to his family!” 

“No, you don’t.” Nelo said, “Trust me...especially since the story is based on a true story.” 

Leon and Sherry looked up at the man with twin looks that were a mix of confusion and shock. Nelo sat on the side of the end of the bed, gently taking the book from Leon’s hands, closing it and looking at the cover sadly. He ran his clawed hand over the symbol on the cover, giving it a longing look before setting it down on the bed next to him. 

He turned to Leon and Sherry, both still watching him curiously, “Have you two eaten dinner yet?” He asked nonchalantly, changing the subject. 

Leon nodded, still in awe at the sound of the Alpha’s voice, “Yes, but I can prepare you dinner if you want, even though it’s late.” 

“No, thank you.” Nelo simply replied, “I shall make something for myself. You two try to get some sleep.” 

Leon and Sherry watched as the Alpha stood once more, taking the book with him. Waiting for the door to shut behind Nelo, Sherry looked up at Leon, asking him if he thought the story had been real. He merely shrugged, saying that it wasn’t entirely impossible to believe, considering all that they had seen and experienced. Sherry then asked what might have happened to the family, the little girl obviously looking a bit distressed. 

“...I’m not sure.” Leon replied, gently brushing gold locks out of her eyes, “...But we can make-up a happy ending for them.” 

Sherry smiled and nodded as Leon tried to recall where they had left off before making up the ending for the little family. One where the father came back and saved his wife and children from some bad demons. The little girl listened intently, seemingly a bit more at ease with their ending, blue eyes fluttering closed as she laid her head on his chest. After Leon had said that they lived happily ever after, and once Sherry had drifted off to sleep, the Omega carefully carried the little girl to her own room. After tucking her in, he gently kissed her forehead before quietly exiting her room. The door slowly closed behind him with a soft click. 

Leon looked from the intricately detailed door to the living room area where Nelo now sat. The tall being now sitting on the couch, watching the now lit fireplace before him. Leon decided to not go back to their shared room, deciding to sit with him instead. As he approached, he noticed the room didn’t smell of food, but Leon could faintly smell the scent of tea. Jasmine? Green Tea? Maybe a mix of both? 

As he sat beside the man, he could smell the flowery fragrance, seeing the porcelain teacup between his hands, “You’re having jasmine tea for dinner?” 

Nelo hummed, not turning his attention away from the burning embers in the fireplace, listening to the crackling sound, “I’m not hungry…” 

Leon gave him a sympathetic look, unable to read the expression on the Alpha’s features, “Are you okay?” 

Nelo stared ahead for a moment longer before slowly turning his head and looking at Leon, blood red orbs staring into his own, “Do I look okay to you?” 

The Omega studied his features, looking at the black veins that stood so prominent under the gray skin, running like inky rivers of black through bare fields of ash and smoke. The red eyes reminded Leon of blood, and suddenly the Omega found himself seeing flashes of teeth rip through flesh, the same blood red smeared across said teeth, rotten flesh and tattered clothes. He then saw flashes of the pools of blood and the spatters that splashed across the walls and windows of the RPD’s Waiting Room, staining and clashing against the blue of the wallpaper and the tiled floor. All he could hear were the growls and snarls of the hideous undead, the screeching and roaring of monsters. 

Leon turned his eyes away from Nelo, gasping as his breathing picked up. He clenched his eyes shut as he tried to regain his composure, pushing the traumatic memories to the back of his mind before he could suffer another panic attack. Nelo scoffed beside him, and Leon could see the man shake his head out of the corner of his eye.

“Thought so.” Nelo merely said, turning to stare at the fireplace again, sipping at his tea before settling the cup back on the saucer, “You can’t even look at me now...I haven’t been okay in a long time.” 

“No…” Leon whispered with shaken breaths, “It’s not...you, specifically.” 

Nelo raised a brow, looking back at the Omega. Leon looked at Nelo, trying to focus on the man’s eyes without losing it again. The Omega was definitely shaken up, but he pushed the fear back down, explaining that it wasn’t Nelo exactly. It was Leon’s own fucked up brain, his screwed up memories and even more terrifying nightmares. That’s why he and Sherry were still awake when the Alpha had returned. 

“We’re still not over what happened in Raccoon…” Leon admitted, swallowing the lump in his throat, “All that blood...all those monsters. Christ, even Sherry’s own father tried to kill her, for fuck’s sake. It’s like, who the fuck would do this? Why? Normal people like you and me turned into...these fucking things out of a horror movie...and for what? Some military contract? Money? Why?!” 

Nelo listened intently, haven’t not heard Leon’s tale before this. He had been curious when Mundus mentioned that Sherry and Leon were “Extraordinary Creatures”, saying that they had “earned the honor” of not being made food or breeding mules. Hence why they had been “gifted” to Nelo, but the Alpha himself often what made them so special...until now. 

These monsters...were they demons? Or made into beastly creatures by demons? Sherry smelled tainted, not like any human he had ever encountered, but she never changed or acted strangely. Nelo didn’t sense danger when around her, so there was no way she was a demon. And Leon smelt like a normal human Omega...though, Leon’s scent now smells slightly off. Not like a heat...but there was something else. Something new. 

Leon went into the whole process of how he and Sherry had been found by Mundus’s men, who had been looking for something but had found Leon and Sherry instead. They had disguised themselves as normal looking humans, wearing military gear and Leon explained that he and Sherry thought they were the rescue team. He thought they were there looking to help any survivors. 

“And then there was this flash of light and then we were...here…” Leon noticed that Nelo was sniffing at his hair and then moving to smell around his face and neck, “Are you even listening? What are you doing?” 

“I heard you.” Nelo admitted, setting the teacup down on the coffee table in front of them before grabbing Leon by the leg and pulling, the Omega falling backward onto the couch cushions, “You smell off.” 

“What?” Leon asked in confusion, Nelo climbing on top of him, drawing a sound of protest as Nelo unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it open, “Hey!” 

“You weren't planted with anything, were you?” Nelo asked, hands settling on the Omega’s chest, glowing a dark blue as he continued to smell the younger, “Mundus didn’t stick anything inside of you or the girl?” 

Leon furrowed his brows up at the Alpha, “No. I wouldn’t even let him or his assholes near Sherry.” 

Nelo kept “frisking” the younger, his hand glowing as he scanned it over Leon’s form. Not only did the human smell weird, but the Alpha sensed a demonic energy inside of Leon, so he had been a bit paranoid that Mundus had done something to the human to spite him. His hand stopped at Leon’s stomach, or rather the area where his womb was, the glow turning from dark blue to a color Nelo hadn’t seen since…

...His palm was now glowing a bright baby blue color, and Nelo felt a sense of familiarity. A sense of peace…like when he was a child. He laid his head against the Omega’s womb, his hand touching Leon’s stomach. If Dante couldn’t succeed in defeating Mundus and falling to the demon king...then there was still hope inside of the Omega.

Leon looked down at the elder, noticing that there were tears in his eyes before the Alpha shut them, “Nelo?” 

Nelo looked up at him, lying in Leon’s lap, “You carry the last hope for your world should my brother fall to Mundus.” 

At the younger’s even more confused and shocked expression, Nelo explained that the story Leon and Sherry had read had indeed been a true story...a story about Nelo’s own family. He told Leon the full story, how his father, Sparda, had been the greatest warrior in all of the underworld. He was the most powerful demon knight who had led Mundus’s army and had been the demon’s right hand man. He helped Mundus win many battles in the underworld before Mundus looked to move on to the human world. 

But Sparda soon realized that what Mundus had been doing was wrong. He wanted to save humanity...so he did. He had defeated Mundus and sealed off the Gates of Hell across the world. He had done this for thousands of years, defeating any demons who threatened the Earth or threatened to open the Gates. He defended humanity and acted as their savior. 

“And then, in the twentieth century…” Nelo began, drifting off as he thought of his mother, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him.

“He met your mother, Eva.” Leon realized, recalling the story he and Sherry read, “And she gave birth to you and your brother...which twin are you?” 

Nelo called forth a sword with what little strength he had left, the once mighty katana looking quite worn and fragile.

“...Vergil…” Leon recalled, looking over the katana, remembering the description of the swords given to each twin, “That’s the…? Is that the one Mundus is looking for? Wouldn’t he have just read that book to find out what happened to it?” 

The demon knight shook his head, “The book came from a forbidden archive in a city in the human world. A city called Fortuna.” Nelo explained, “It’s also where they had been keeping my sword for safekeeping...until I found out what they had been trying to do with it.” 

“What were they doing with it?” Leon asked, “What does it do? Why is Mundus looking for it?” 

Nelo explained that the sword is imbued with demonic energy, it’s so powerful that it could cut through anything, it could even cut open gateways between realms and worlds. It had been one of the swords that sealed off one of the Gates in Fortuna. It had been forged by his father, and was as strong as the user wielding it. 

The Alpha gave it a sad look, “Unfortunately, due to my own callousness...I am no longer worthy of its power...and the Yamato is weak in my possession.” 

Nelo continued on, saying that he had opened one of the gates in order to procure his father’s power from Hell, nearly destroying the human world while he was at it. He hoped to make himself stronger...but in doing so he had failed and fell into the netherworld, encountering Mundus at the same time. Sadly, he had failed at that too, and now he was Mundus’s servant and knight. 

Leon looked at him in horror, “You...you did what?!” He asked, pulling himself out from under the Alpha, backpedalling to the otherside of the couch, “You’re one of the bad guys then?” 

“You don’t understand,” Nelo said, shaking his head, sitting back on his knees and looking up at the Omega, “I had to. I needed to become stronger...without strength…” 

“Bullshit!” Leon exclaimed, standing before the man and feeling a sense of betrayal, “People could have died!” 

“Humanity is weak.” Nelo insisted, “Not all of it, but a lot of humanity is weak. Frail, helpless, fragile. It can end in an instant. Humans give in to temptation, greed, anger...they kill one another for frivolous things and reasons, oblivious to the true evil that lies beneath them.” 

“Not all of us!” Leon hollered, pointing an accusatory finger at the Alpha, “Some of us have morals and give a shit about others. That’s the reason I joined the force! To serve and protect the people! Yeah, there’s a bunch of bad apples who want to fuck everyone over for their own selfish reasons, I’ve seen it first hand! I’ve fucking fought through it! But you know what? It’s up to us to stop those people! To be better than them! Not become them!” 

Leon was red in the face now, “And demons like your father saw that! He helped the humans! Despite the assholes, he helped humanity! He loved your mother and he loved you and your brother! And now you’re spitting in their faces!” 

The Omega was now pacing in front of the coffee table, anger radiating off of the younger in waves, reminding Nelo of an angry Lion in a cage, seconds from pouncing, “You don’t have to have all this power to be strong! That’s not strength! Strength comes from within! It’s the ability to get knocked down, get back up, dust yourself off and keep going! I didn’t inject myself with any of those fucking viruses to make myself “stronger”! I kept fighting and kept going! I had to for Claire and Sherry’s sake!” 

Now it was Nelo’s turn to be stunned silent, looking up at the human before him. As much as he wanted to strike the Omega down for speaking to him in such a manner, he found he didn’t have it in him. He couldn’t. On one hand, a part of him was angry, the demon inside wanting to know what right the human had to speak to him in such a manner. On the other hand, what little remained of his humanity respected Leon’s courage and outspoken nature, silently agreeing with him. 

He had never encountered a human that didn’t immediately kiss his ass or bow to him in fear. Or encourage his behavior because of his father’s name or in hopes of tasting the power he had or was trying to acquire… 

...he could see why Mundus hadn’t killed Leon. Mundus preyed on fear...but Leon didn’t seem like one who was easily scared. He obviously was never one to beg for his life either. Nelo stood, going toward the still ranting Omega whom he had only admired for his physical attributes and sweetness, but now also admired for his fire and strength. The Omega who was now carrying his child and would lead them down a path to a better life...a path he himself could no longer follow. 

He would get them and Sherry out of here. When he would inevitably be sent after his brother in the human world, he would leave them somewhere safe. Or he would find a way to get them to safety sooner. 

“...and I will be damned if I let you do anything to Sherry or...mmph!” Leon was cut-off by lips capturing his own for a searing kiss. 

A muffled protest left the Omega, pulling away for a moment, “Oh no you don’t! You’re not gonna change my mind...HEY!” Leon exclaimed, the Alpha lifting him up and carrying him over his shoulder, picking up the Yamato on the way to the bedroom, “HEY! PUT ME DOWN! WE ARE NOT DONE HERE!” 

“You are going to rest,” Nelo said, “And then tomorrow, you and I will discuss your means of escape. Your friend is still on her way to Europe to find her brother, yes?” 

Leon stopped struggling, looking at the back of the man’s head, “Claire? Yeah. Why? You better not…wait, escape?” 

“I’ll help her or her brother. Whomever I find first.” Nelo informed the Omega, bumping the bedroom door open with the toe of his boot, “And then I will make arrangements with them to guarantee yours, Sherry’s and the child within you’s safety. You’ll keep and hide the Yamato and carry our child in exchange for me helping you.” 

He set Leon down on the bed, blue eyes looking up in shock at Nelo, “Wait...there’s a baby inside of me?!” 

Nelo chuckled, "What did you think I meant by "You carry the last hope for your world"? That, and we haven't really been using protection when we had sex. You're supposed to be the smart and rational one between us." 

**Author's Note:**

> Might extend it in the future. I don't know. Let me know what y'all think!


End file.
